User talk:Emeraldgreeny
= hay sorry can I have the link to see it OmaGA the headhog =Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Emeraldgreeny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xenatharax (Talk) 20:24, November 2, 2011 Hi :3 Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 17:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Is that a recolor? It is pretty cool. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 16:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) THE PICTURE OF THE BLUE FOX IS GREAT 8D Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 18:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you think those 2 people on the chat who said were terrorists really weren't joking? =< im really scared (im probably going to be even more scared then i should be, im meant to have high functioning autism). I think i might leave the wiki for a while... IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) =< THANKS!!! 8D I LOVE IT x3 Im not that scared anymore or having a mini panic attack(im prone to panick attacks), but going to block more than meets the eye for a while as a precaution... I say we wait until he leaves then after half an hour we go on =\ IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) im half believing what he said D: Ok! ^.^ Gamerboy will come on soon I'll be on in a minuite, im going to go and rage the fridge first lolIvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =D She looks cute x3 Pink-peril 15:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) About the pic: Very nice =3 Surge the Lion 21:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thnx for the pic I love it =D SpikethefoxSpikethefox 22:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sick of the presents lol ^^ And that picture is AWESOME! ... but Pearl isn't mine, I created her but Pink adopted her. So you should show that to Pink, I'm sure she'll love it =3IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 12:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for the pic, I love it very much, your friend and partner More Than Meets The Eye. I like it! Thanks 8D O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 10:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) So here it is. O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 14:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey emerald! I appreciate the efffort you made in those pics... You've inspired me to write a new story! all the people in those pics will be in it... I hope you like it... and pass the word around! Red the hedgehog 12:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I want to adopt the folloowing character, is that possible? O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 15:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sup? Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 22:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Whats up? :D Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 22:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) In mah opinion, this is the true photoshop god :D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 17:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC) can you please do a Spike pic for me plz Spikethefox 18:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) TNANKS *hugs u* Spikethefox 19:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) we are chatting and r not in the chat room =D Spikethefox 19:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ok,TAKE EM. it is totally fine by me.you can take em back.thanks. Metalblaze272 03:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) GREENY!(IM WRITING IN CAPS CUZ THIS URGENT!) I WILL BE ON HERE FOR A WHILE BECUZ MY ENTIRE SCHOOL IS DOING SOMETHING TO THE WIKI, I CANT DO ANYTHING ON THESE COMPUTERS! YOU HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I BE GONE FOR A WHILE! IM SUPSRISED I WAS ABLE TO LOG ON.... AND PLZ DONT TAKE BACK ANA, AND DEREK.... IF WILLL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO GET A PAGE UP FOR HIM! RED THE HEDGEHOG What do you think of my character Kizu the Angel-Hedgehog? Sorry forgot to add who I was XP http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Kizu_the_Angel-Hedgehog Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 19:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm really glad u like him :D Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 20:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanx for the pic of Doom!! hey greeny just wanted to say thanks for the pic of spike you didn't have to do that but I do like when you do your own drawing style of my characters so thanks =3 Gamerboy123456 22:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) STALKY STALKY |D So I was gonna put something interesting |D 1. Go to 7 2. Go to 9 3. Go to 2 5. Go to 4 6. Go to 3 7. Go to 6 8. Go to 5 9. Go to 8 Sup bro, looking for 4? |D I know you went down to read the last sentence >:D This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 15:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) But i'm the only toast on the wiki D: Also, Thanks for the awesome picture |D I'll add it as soon as... I made the page |D And thanks, again C: I will post you a sta.sh link when I've got a part of it finished |D This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 13:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Username change That's actually a nice name Peter bro |D Although not all my characters live on Kepithia o3o; Although I like the idea I don't really want it to involve my characters/places (shouldv'e mentioned the places bit on my blog, that's my fault >>") But thanks for the suggestion ^^ Not shutting up about Hetalia and Iggy since a week ago~ 13:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) |D So... 'sup? |D Not shutting up about Hetalia and Iggy since a week ago~ 13:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice Bro |D I'm watching the Hetalia Romania tribute while drawing - Multitasking like a boss Not shutting up about Hetalia and Iggy since a week ago~ 14:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME O_O Not shutting up about Hetalia and Iggy since a week ago~ 14:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Why the heck did you delete my pictures I said cleary they were bases not recolors :I Oh god IT's DA all over againt T_T How was I to know traced bases weren't allow here. Fine I'll go ahead and take a half hour of my time looking for Da artists T_T Um can i ask a favor, can you joined my wiki please as a wiki theme designer admin?JamesTechno998 03:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC)User: JamesTechno998 AWESOME PIC OF PHIS GREENY! °√° :D :) ;) |D ^^ |^| (I put towsands of smiley faces :!)) Arri! ZOMG IT'S HERE! NP Mate, the earlier you request the better xD. I'm trying to set things up so no requests come in super late (Like 2 months lawl) and ty for requesting, I quite enjoy making these d: LozzaLolzor (talk) 09:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC)LozzaLolzor YAY ME, YAY LIFE? 8D However, one does not simply dip donuts into tomato sawce. OHAI. I HAS QUESTIONS FO YOUR SISTER. (no not really. -.- stoopid lozza) Anyways, I had just came around to doing your request now. And since you haven't made the article for Arri yet can you maybe show a bit of details. (I guess I really need his age, that's about all I know) and I'm not sure of what to make them do in the scene, but here's some ideas, but I can't choose so xD. 1. They meet each other at the beach, since Arri can't talk, Andreea tries to communicate back with him. 2. Arri is found stuck in a bog, so Andreea tries to get him out. Well, that's about it. o.o But is there anything that you want it based on, like meeting each other, good friends, enemies or such? Answer ASAP (if you canz :D). TY SON LozzaLolzor (talk) 03:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Eating your cookies and taking your dog for a walk. o.O You weren't replying to Pink's 'criticism' for Faw, weren't you? On Faw's Talk Page? wut o.o Sorry to be reading over the messages, but wut. LozzaLolzor (talk) 20:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Dylanator (talk) 17:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC) eh dont matter anyways your character in the profile pic seems like a work of art how long did i take!(im being serious and if your pee'd of about me let me know i can take it) Dylanator (talk) 17:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Sonic X recolouer? Dylanator (talk) 18:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC)ah now its coming together about the mike thing,you see last time i checked it said adopted by dylanator and when i did it recently it said the same thing so someone could of done that as a prank(namely you...Just kiddin!) im not sure about the takeing back thing cuz when its yours its yours and i did post a comment for your information hi sup Hey Greeny... Where is Slayer's pic? your beter than me I am just a mongo thank`s I want it to know if we cood be freinds? but how can I show you that I have changed? Do you own Raquett the Fox and Gamerboy the Monkey? huh? HUH??? Staticcat (talk) 03:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) lolsupthar Sadly I cant give much atm (im on a lookout as well) XD but I think there might be a bird I can give to you for a look at. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kookaburra Another native australian animal. xD id give you a few others however im only on here for a short amount of time C: LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 04:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey you yeah you Read please o3o And here you go After that come on this chat please o3o This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I actually knew about it. ^^; I probably should of removed it earlier. But I warned him about it. The original image was replaced when he tried to upload another picture as the same name. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 21:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh dayuuum she sounds awesome bro C: and I like her character will she be coming on our fabulous chat or sonic fan character wiki chat? This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Yo Emeraldgreeny! Do ya do requests? I was just wondering if you could make my character. Sorry to bother you! Reens the Hedgehog (talk) 22:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Reens the Hedgehog (A true blue friend) Hi, this is Milesprower2. Since I've been blocked on PvZCC, I have to go onto a different Wiki to thank you for your pic you made for Zombalien. Thanks! Two-tailed Fox (talk) 16:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) YOU SHALL NOT PASS ... DO THE HARLEM SHAKE Yo :3 I'm on the FW wiki lol HEY GREEN. |D I'm leaving the FW wiki ouo yepr. I'm going to OCify everything I put on there and put it on my OC's wiki (I'll give you the link when I put some more pages on it). Oh and about the TLTRM story thing - I'm rewriting it. C: Sorry Dx my internet failed again Im not sure. you probably need to consult with someone higher up then me Um People on the chat still don't agree with the idea of pages being deleted in your blog, and to be honest I don't really either. So I'm going to put the thing on hold (basically shut it down) until we can have a meeting with all the admins about it because EVERYONE needs to be satisfied. Ok? This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 23:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I would like to know what you edited on Sams page plz ~ Sam237 I has recolours? I didn't notice well thx anyway ~ Sam237 Well I see you made a blog saying you're not going to delete them, which is good. If you want to do a punishment I'd probably suggest a warning or something. Also btw you should care, because the whole point about being an admin is making sure all the users are satisfied-- :3 This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 15:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi it's onup147 I just want to know what was your first opinion of judas when you first saw it and how it looks now thank for the input onup^_^ -onup147- Here we go again, Maccas bann. I know re-colouring results with bann but Macca doesn't trace over official pics, he only uses bases. You may have noticed that Macca dosnt know if a base is official or not. I'm not a fan of re-colours much either but the rules say that bann is only tempory for re-colouring and after the temporary re-colour bann (if they still do it) then it's a permanent one. So Macca is only up to his temporary bann. It's up to you how long this goes for. He didn't vandalise any page at all, you made that up, i looked at the wiki activity and he only posted 2 comments between the time you sent his warning and you banning him. He shouldn't be banned but if he is it should be only temporary ~ Sam237 Ok I was just making sure, sorry if I was annoying or anything ~ Sam237 WHY DID YOU DO IT?!!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Why? WHY??!!! WHY DID YOU DELETE BUMFACE >_< D^X Greeny! D:> come back to chaaaaaaat pleeeeeeeeease ;n; http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 09:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ...why do YOU care... Everyone here thinks I'm a terrible user... ...a sexist... ...a godmodder... ...just...a downright terrible user... -Faw Jonic was the one to say I was sexist...but I have nothing against girls! But they've all been talking about me behind my back...about how terrible I am...I just know it. About TheZewry Isn't his banned over with, he was banned September 12 right and its Ben more than 21 days. Did he do something to earn more time? (~An Onup God of Lightnig~)(Talk) 23:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Well. Ivy said we actually ALLOW base use, as long as we credit who the bases were made by so.. Not removing those pictures~ Also I've credited the pictures of who they were made by. c: Yeah, no. Not removing the bases. If so we might as well delete every fan character on this wiki since they are all technically "Recolors" -3- I finished Jaki. Tickles1 (talk) 14:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC)Tickles1(SpyroBiel) Look, I think she could have potential with this character, give her a week or two. and if she doesn't make any improvements. Ban her. and if your method works afterwards, or it doesn't then we'll canidate the page for deletion. No, let me go check what other recolors she's posted then we can continue to ban her for a month. Yeah go ahead and ban her Sure thing. I might need another link ^^; My bad ^^; Yea, I don't remember what your wiki was (and I couldn't understand most of it when a email was sent to me ^^; ) Sure, I'll have to join the Chat. *Shivers a little* The chaos it is... Hi there ;3; heyyy ;u; thanks for the message on my page and i would love to be friends x3 that would be awesome -thanks, SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Ack I'm so sorry I didn't reply to your message earlier! my stupid phone didn't even let me know I had gotten it sjnjdwk :U anyways ok! i usually don't go on chat during the week as i am busy but on weekends I do! so um I'll talk to ya there XD SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:41, December 4, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree A.T. 00:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Can you please tell me how I change my text color on chat Unblock me on Anelydos Wiki or I'll report you for power abuse and try to get you demoted and (ideally) globally blocked for a couple of months. Two-tailed Fox (talk) 14:30, December 21, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by that? You're going to contact Wikia Staff? Two-tailed Fox (talk) 14:51, December 21, 2013 (UTC) get me all worked up and excited greeny! ;n; i thought you were my boyfriend... http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 19:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey are you open too requests?Red the hedgehog 20:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Its cool, I suppose you can do Shiela lol... She's an albino so everything is white, gold eyes, you can pick the hairstyle...Nd for a choice of attire, something hardcore looking...Red the hedgehog 22:09, December 24, 2013 (UTC) O_O woah I'm so sorry for the late reply!!!!!! I was really busy yesterday with a whole bunch of Christmas-y stuff XD but anyways Roberta and her backstory are really cool :O I especially like how she's a poggle... I don't think I've seen a poggle SC anywhere XD really unique! and the Sigma/Theta/Roberta story idea is great! I would love to do that!!! I honestly don't go on chat much but maybe if I see you on there at some point I can get in and we can discuss more XD SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:14, December 26, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree O: sorry for the late reply and okay :3SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:37, December 28, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree and oh gosh YES WASABI PRODUCTIONS :D Rolanda is such a beast SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:39, December 28, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree What....the...heck? (Looks at the picture's file name) Oh, Archie. They can NEVER draw them right. And his shoes turn pink too? Wow... Have you ever seen this picture? It has always creeped me out. Like look at his mouth (talk) 00:40, December 28, 2013 (UTC) GODDAMNIT GREENY!!!!!!!!!! D:< YOU KEEP MAKING ME THINK MY BF IS MESSAGING ME!!!! (slaps with fish) GFD D:< STOP MAKING ME WORRY GODDAMNIT http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 22:30, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :O Rolanda taught me how to put on makeup the proper way.... XD and yeah I am. That explains why we always talk at different times... XDD and oh geesh O_O Yeah, we'll definitely need to work something out on times and stuff SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Because According to Lily, Ivy says we have too many joke charries. Jet Wow!!! Greeny she looks amazing!!I appreciate it a ton, thanks so much... She's so adorable!!!--Red the hedgehog 00:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Oooh, maybe then! and yeah I do D:SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 07:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Ok Sure, I would like some friendly criticism and advice. I'll use it to make them better *The color thing I already know is a killer* Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 23:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) 'Yea, this troll is Stepin Yea this person wont stop hurrassin Staticcat and they are trifling -_- Please block them. User:VirtualKitties --Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 02:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) oH MY GOSH! Greeny! ;A; I'm so sorryI couldn't go Saturday! I had to do something for school for the newspaper... Oh my gosh I feel terrible right now ;n; if it means anything, I can make it this Saturday around the same time (in which you said 8am, right?) Or somewhere near that... again I'm really sorry, I was given the task Friday and I had to interview someone and asdfghjkl-SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:18, January 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree No it is not ok >:U I left you hanging! Ugh I'm really sorry Mordecai]] has sent you a message File:PinRS025.gif 12:51, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I seriously hope that's not a Rebecca Black reference :I and yUSSSSS FINALLLLLY SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:03, January 30, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Could you tell me whwn the main database is up agein i seen a note that it was down and i can't add photos or video until this matter is dealt with i don't now if you admins fix this stuff but could you give me heads up when it's done thanks ~~Red hedgehog sonic fan~~ Hey I'm on :O Sorry I'm really late I slept in (but I needed it XD) SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 18:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree when will u be back on chat Umm for starters did you say you banned me because you thought I was a sockpuppeteer? -N8 Hi, I'm an account that'll be disabled soon. I deleted most of my articles, labeled Blank Page, Blank Page B, etc all the way up to Blank Page D. Could you delete those and these following images off the wikia for me? http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Breeze.png http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Khione.png http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aari.png http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aari-0.png http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aria~~.png http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aria.png Thanks, and sorry for the work! If you cannot do this, please let a person who can know. I don't know if you're still here but I'm back! Jessykosis (talk) 00:28, November 7, 2017 (UTC)